The Watcher
by coombes123
Summary: Logan is being stalked and the stalker is serious about claiming Logan as his own. As things start to happen Logan battles with his feelings for Kendall but can he trust any of his friend when it could be anyone of them? M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Hi Guys, I've been on fan fiction for ages and decided it was about time i tried to write a fic rather than read other peoples. This is a stalker fic with a lot of twists and sexy times. Being a stalker fic it will have horror in it and lots of it and some of the sexy scenes may not be completely consensual you have been warned. M for a reason. Please review so i know if i should Carry on or not. Enjoy.

Xx

Logan opened his phone as his message tone went off. The message was from an unknown number. He frowned, he never got messages from unknown numbers being in a band he was very careful and selective about who got his number.

"_I like watching you Logan."_

What? What was he supposed to say to that? He was lying down on a sun lounger by the pool. Everyone had gone out today before he woke up to an empty apartment so he decided to have some peace and quiet by the pool. On instinct he looked around, what he was expecting to see he did not know. He shook his head at himself for even doing it, it was just someone messing with him. He decided not to text back. About 10 minutes later he was interrupted again by someone falling into his lap. It was an attractive blonde guy who instantly apologised and smiled at Logan before rushing off after his friends. Logan took in a moment to appreciate the nice blonde boys butt as he walked off. He reminded him of Kendall a little. He was tall, muscled but skinny, had a confidence about him and piercing green eyes. Not as attractive as Kendall though Logan thought to himself and smiled thinking of his friend. Logan and Kendall were both gay and had come out a long time ago. James and Carlos were straight but neither had a problem with the other too so things were all good and it had not affected the friendship or band.

Kendall had come out at around 14 and Logan at 16. When Logan came out he was already in big time rush and they were already living in the palm woods. Kendall had asked him out straight away but Logan had turned him down because he didn't think it would be good for the band or their friendship and he loved Kendall that much he wanted nothing to change. Kendall had been disappointed but understanding. Didn't stop him still flirting with the brunette night and day making it even harder for Logan to resist. But he did even though he thought Kendall was perfect and compared everyone to him he still managed to turn down the boys advances. His thoughts of his friend was rudely interrupted again by his message tone. It was from the unknown number again,

"_That looked like it hurt baby"_

Okay now this person had his attention. He looked around again. Nothing. The Jennifer's were sitting around a table laughing, Guitar dude was in the corner strumming and loads of other regulars were just hanging out nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back down to his phone and made a decision to play along. He sent a message back.

"_So do i get your name if your going to start calling me pet names? - Logan"_

He waited for what felt like forever before his phone went off again.

"_Where would the fun be in that? Lets call me "The watcher"_

Logan felt a chill down his spine reading that he knew it was only a joke but it felt wrong all the same.

"_i feel like I'm at a disadvantage you are watching me and i know nothing of you – Logan"_

"_Maybe that's how i want you, at a disadvantage – The Watcher"_

"_who is this? It's getting a bit boring now – Logan"_

"_Would you like me to make it more fun? – The Watcher"_

"_No i would like you to tell me who you are and what you want – Logan"_

"_I told you i am the watcher... and i want you – The watcher"_

Logan's breath caught in his throat as he read the last part. This was really starting to annoy him now. Did this person have nothing better to do than play with him. It was probably one of the boys he decided even though he still had the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He swallowed and typed back.

"_Well unfortunately I'm taken so you can stop with your games – Logan"_

"_We both know that is not true Logie i'll give you something... i'm male – The watcher"_

"_Doesn''t matter i'm not interested and i'm not playing your game – Logan"_

"_But it's just beginning gorgeous – The Watcher"_

Logan did not like the nicknames this guy was calling him it was too comfortable for them and it sounded like they thought they had the right to call him things like that, it had to be someone he knew messing with him right?. Just then pumped up kicks started playing as his ring tone and he looked down to see that the number he did not recognise was calling him with face time. He relaxed a little knowing that it had to be one of his friends now because when he answered he would see their face. This was going to end thank god it was putting him a little on edge. He pressed the green button to accept the face time request from the unknown number but instead of being met with a familiar laughing face as he expected he was met with a camera stream of his bedroom. He watched in horror as a hand came into view and opened a draw which Logan knew as his underwear draw. He watched mouth open as the hand grabbed his best pair of red boxers and brought it up close to the phone and then he heard a deep inhale it made him feel sick instantly. He should hang up but instead he carried on watching as the camera view shifted to his bedside table where his necklace rested. The hand took the necklace and diapered before the face time ended and he was left with a dial tone. He hung up not really knowing what to think or do.

He was in shock the joke had gone too far. His message tone went off again springing him into action he opened the message.

"_Still think you are not going to play my game baby? – The Watcher"_

Logan's brain started to work just then remembering that whoever it was had to be in his room just now. He jumped off the sun lounger and legged it to the apartment not stopping for anyone who tried to speak to him or politely say hello. He took the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. He reached the top of the stairs and collided with a hard body, he started to fall before strong arms wrapped around his waist holding him up. He heard a familiar chuckle.

"Falling at my feet now Logan?" Logan looked up to see dazzling green eyes and a bright smile. He smiled back getting lost in the feeling of Kendall holding him before remembering what he was doing. He stood and pulled out of the blondes embrace before running the rest of the way to the apartment. He heard Kendall run after him.

"Logan, what's wrong?" He shouted. Logan ignored him as he pushed the door to 2j open and bolted for his and Kendall's shared room. He stopped the room was empty as it should be. He went to his underwear draw which was open and noticed his red boxers were gone and then to his night stand and noticed his necklace was gone to.

"Oh my god" he said as he sat on the bed and Kendall entered the room.

"Logan what is it your scaring me" Logan explained showing Kendall the texts and telling him about the call. Kendall sat next to him and put a reassuring arm around his shoulders pulling him in. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulders.

"I'm sure it's carlos, James or someone we know just messing with you Logie" Logan flinched at that name and Kendall leaned back sending him a questioning look.

"Sorry it's just that's what he called me. I guess you're right, It's just something doesn't feel right Kendall i ... i don't know" He said putting his head in his hands. Just then the door to 2J banged open and they heard James calling.

"Hello anybody... need a little help here" Sensing the panic in his voice both boys got up and left the room and down the stairs they were greeted by a horrible site that would never leave Logan's memory. James had Carlos's arm around his head holding him up. Carlos was walking but barly. He had blood everywhere so much it was hard to tell where he was hurt. He had bruises and marks all over his face and 2 black eyes.

"Oh my god what happened?" Kendall said running over to get the other side of Carlos and help James get him other to the couch.

"I don't know i found him in the car park just now he has not spoken i think he needs a hospital" James said.

"Logie can you call an ambulance please" Logan just stood there for a second in a daze trying to take it over he Was pulled back to reality by Kendall placing his hand under his chin and raising his head to look at him.

"Logie Look at me. I know your freaking out but Carlos needs you to keep it together and call an ambulance okay?" Logan gulped looking back to Carlos.

"LOGAN" Kendall shouted scaring Logan into looking him back in the eyes.

"Baby i need you to keep it together okay?" he whispered and Logan didn't want to disappoint Kendall he nodded and the blonde smiled before going into the kitchen saying he was going to call his Mum. Logan got his phone from his pocked and noticed a text from the unknown number he ignored it while he Called an ambulance opening the message when he hung up the phone.

"_Just a little something to let you know I'm being serious, how can you play if you don't know what's at stake? – The Watcher" _

"_Did you do this to my friend? – Logan"_

"_He was just a message i wanted to send, he got off lucky compared to the blonde with the nice ass – The watcher"_

"_What did you do to him? where is he? – Logan"_

"_I showed him what happens when people touch what belongs to me he wont be falling in your lap again anytime soon – The watcher"_

Logan gasped and felt tear prickly at his eyes. This wasn't a joke someone really was trying to get to him. He'd known it from the start but didn't want to admit it to himself he had felt something was off for at least a month now. He thought he was just tired. He always felt like someone was watching him just out of eye shot, he was convinced things were going missing in the apartment mainly his things and he just had a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. And now it had all been confirmed someone was messing with him. He snapped out of his thoughts by Carlos moaning. The Latino started to grab his stomach and rub. Kendall and James looked at each other not really knowing what to do. Logan walked other making the decision for them he moved Carlos's hands and lifted his shirt slighty, he saw marking on his stomach and raised his shirt more. James and Kendall both gasped as they took in the words on the Latino's stomach. Kendall reached over and put his hand on Logan's shoulder and Logan's eyes started to water. Carved into Carlos's stomach was the words "His blood is on your hands".

The ambulance had come and all 3 boys had followed to the hospital. Muma Knight and Katie joined them there not long after. They were sat in the waiting room for news as Carlos had been taken down to surgery straight away. It was silent in the room and the atmosphere was tense. So many questions in everyone's head that no one wanted to voice. Logan was suffering in the corner in silence looking out of the window. Trying to take in what had happened and trying to stop the guilt from turning him into a crying wreck. The message on Carlos's stomach was clean enough it was his fault. He was to blame for his friend being in A and E right now. He was so confused, so much had happened in the last 3 hours and he knew it was not over. Even though he knew something had been off for a while this had all happened so fast and was so out of the blue. When Logan had received that first text he had no idea it would end up here only hours later.

"Mrs Knight?" A deep voice asked. Logan turned to see a middle aged doctor in the door way with a clip board. He had brown hair with parts of grey, he was a little on the chubby side and had tanned skin. Logan noticed that he had a warm smile.

"Yes that's me" Mama Knight said as she stood and walked over to him.

"And you are the legal guardian of Carlos Garcia?" he asked in a warm and friendly tone.

"Yes" the red head added.

"I'm doctor pasley" he said with a small smile and raised a hand which Muma Knight shook.

"How is he Dr. Paley?" she asked with clear concern.

"We have stopped the internal bleeding, he had a slight concussion and is very bruised and cut up but is stable and will get better provided there are no complications" Mama knight let out a breath she had been holding as did everyone else in the room.

"We would like to keep him in for observation so we can catch any infection should it happen but as soon as he is well enough he will be free to go home with medication. Due to the nature of his attack the police will want to talk to him before anyone else sees him so the information is fresh, they are on their way as soon as they are finished you are welcome to see him. I just need you to come and sign some paper work Mrs Knight" The doctor finished while gesturing to the door.

"Okay" she said while turning to the boys and Katie. " All wait here okay" and she left with the doctor.

"Oh thank god he is going to be ok" James said while taking his seat next to Katie.

"Yeah he had me worried there. Who would do such a thing?" she asked in an innocent child like way. Kendall smiled at her.

"Unfortunately Katie there are people out there that do things like this but hopefully whoever done this will get caught and pay for it." Kendall said in a warm, comforting way to his little sister. She nodded and sat back and the room was once again engulfed in silence.

Logan could not stand it, the room felt too small and the air felt non-exsistant. He needed out.

"I'm going to get some water anybody want any?" He asked as he walked to the door. Everyone shook there heads and Logan left the room for the water cooler down the hall in another little room. The room was a lot smaller than the waiting room and was coloured a horrible cream colour that he thought suited a place as dreary as a hospital. He grabbed a cup and put it under the water machine and watched as the automated machine started to pour water. His phone went off making his body tense he really should just throw the phone away but then how would they have any chance to catch this guy with their only link gone. He placed the cup in the holder and opened the message.

"_How is Carlos? – The watcher"_

This message enraged him more than anything else that had happened the nerve of this guy. Who the fuck does he think he is. Logan typed furiously at the keypad on his phone.

"_like you care you did this to him you sick fuck – Logan"_

"_now now watch your language my innocent little Logie i don't like it when you swear – the watcher"_

"_i don't give a fuck i'm going to speak to the police soon and this little game of yours will be over – Logan" _

"_Your not going to the police baby – the watcher"_

"_And why the fuck not? – Logan"_

"_I have told you Logan that i don't like it when you swear do it again and you wont like the results you have to learn to play by my rules. Because if you go to the police i will send another message this time with little Katie – the watcher"_

Logan wanted to cry again. The police were on their way now to talk to Carlos but he didn't know anything. The only people that had anything the police could use was Logan and Kendall. He wanted to be stubborn and still go to the police, believe that they would protect them all and catch the guy before the weekend was out but there was that part that thought of Carlos. This guy was not messing around and could he really take seeing Katie in that state knowing he could have stopped it had he not been so proud. Or better yet could he bare seeing Kendall when this happened to Katie, could he take the blame that would inevitably come with it. No he could not. He sighed before texting back.

"_Okay no police if you promise to leave my friends out of this – Logan"_

"_No police and i promise to leave your friends out of this if your a good boy for me – the watcher"_

"_What do you want from me? – Logan"_

"_Eveything – the watcher"_

As he read this and was about to text back Kendall walked in.

"Hey Logie are you okay? I know this is a lot for all of us to take but if we all stick together we can get through it okay?" Kendall the ever optimistic leader smiled down at Logan. Logan sighed and sat down on the chair grabbing his water and downing it. It felt like he had not drank in days and the cold liquid felt amazing on his tongue.

"Kendall we can't tell the police about the texts" Logan said sadly.

"What? Logan it was obviously the same guy and this is our only evidence why wouldn't you want to find this guy?" Kendall asked in pure shock. Logan gulped and decided the best way was to show Kendall the messages. Kendall sat down next to him and read them silently.

"Son of a bitch" Kendall yelled and threw the phone in Logan's lap. Tears began to fall down Logan's checks he hated Kendall being mad at him. Kendall saw this and sighed running a hand down his face.

"I'm sorry Logie, i know it's not your fault but it's Katie you know?" Logan Nodded and wiped a tear away.

"what do we do now?" Logan asked hoping as always Kendall would have all the answers.

"I guess we just wait and see what happens next, hopefully this guy has had his fun. We can't go to the police." They both looked at each other for what felt like forever despite the circumstances Logan could still see the want in Kendall's eyes as they starred and it went straight to his cock. He coughed and broke the eye contact before it got to intense.

"There you are guys" James said too loudly as he walked into the room making Logan jump.

"Holy Fuck you made me jump James" James frowned. Logan kicked himself he forgot that James didn't like it when he swore.

"Sorry James didn't mean to swear you just scared me" James smiled and winked it's okay Logan i just don't like it sounds wrong coming from your mouth" As James walked away it hit him in the face like a brick wall James didn't like it when he swore...Logan felt himself freaking out before he realised that it couldn't be James. It's James he's straight and he was there when Logan was receiving texts from the guy. He shook his head it was crazy that he was blaming his friends. He stood up and followed James and Kendall to the waiting room.

The Watcher POV

The watcher watched as Logan's chest rose and fell and he slept. His skin looked even more smooth and porcelain in the shadows of the room if possible. The only thing he missed were those deep chocolate eyes. He couldn't wait for the day that he had Logan running to him. Needing him and wanting him. It wouldn't be long but he was inpatient he had wanted the perfect brunette for years and he felt like he was going to explode. But he also knew that he needed to drum a few things into Logan first, make him understand his place and what was expected of him. Logan belonged to him he knew it and soon Logan would too. He ran a hand across Logan's forehead, moving his hair from his face. The gesture made Logan roll over onto his back with a moan. The sound made the watcher tense feeling himself go hard instantly images went through his head of himself above the brunette between his legs pounding into him and electing that moan over and over. He needed to leave before anyone saw him. He softly lent down and kissed the brunette on the cheek before whispering.

"You belong to me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Thank you so much for the reviews for chapter one. Hope you enjoy chapter two sorry but there is some Kogan and cybersex lol. Enjoy xxx

It had been a week since the Carlos incident and Logan had heard nothing from the watcher. Kendall had been amazing constantly checking on him, texting him to see where he was and if he was okay when he wasn't home. He also didn't leave his side when he was home not that Logan minded. Carlos had come home from the hospital 2 days ago as he had progressed well and had no signs of infection. People were running around after him and he was milking it quite a lot which made Logan smile, he was just glad he was okay. Logan was becoming a bit edgy about the whole thing he had not heard anything for a week and it was making him very nervous. Had he had his fun as Kendall and himself hoped? He doubted it very much. Why would he go through all this trouble just to stop after the first thing.

Logan had been reading a book when Kendall came into the room and walked straight over to Logan's bed he pulled the book from the brunettes hand making him moan in protest and sat down on the edge.

"Give my book back Kendall" he said trying to sound annoyed but couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face.

"Why would i want to do that? Maybe i want to read it" Kendall said pretending to look interested in the page he was on. Logan laughed.

"You have not read a book in the years i have known you Kendall. I don't even know if you can read" Logan said playfully with a smirk. Kendall turned to him with a false hurt look on his face but his expression changed when they made eye contact.

"You should wear your glasses more often Logie" He said sounding serious.

"Why?" Logan chuckled they were annoying and made him look like a librarian at best.

"Because you look really hot with them on" Kendall said in a tone that was so normal he could be talking about the weather. Logan blushed and took his glasses off.

"I look like an idiot" he said shyly. Kendall reached forward and took his glasses from his lap before bringing them to his face and placing them back on. Logan looked at him confused. Kendall smiled and ran that same hand down the side of his face making Logan's skin feel like he was on fire. They started to gravitate towards each other, slowly inching closer until their lips were inches apart and Logan could feel his breath on his skin. Kendall broke the gaze first to look at Logan's lips before he closed the distance and encased his lips over Logan's. The brunette gasped into the kiss but didn't pull away. He felt Kendall get bolder and ran his tongue alone his lips before pushing it inside to touch his own. His body felt like there was an electric current running through it. His senses were on overdrive and his nerves were super sensitive. Logan didn't think about the fact that he had stopped Kendall from doing this for 2 years it didn't even cross his mind. All he knew was that he felt safe and for once was not on edge. He let Kendall deepen the kiss and loved the moan that drew from the blondes mouth. As the kiss became more heated, more frantic, 2 years of tension being let out Logan felt Kendall push him back onto the bed and went with it. It felt good to not be in control, to let someone else make the decisions and not think. Kendall climbed on top of him not even breaking the kiss for a second, straddling Logan's thighs. It was only then that the brunette realised he was hard by his erection rubbed against Kendall's which lead to the slow realisation that the blonde was also hard. Normally he would be freaking out but he had never felt so wanted in his life and who could turn that down.

The kiss became even more frantic, hot and messy as they both lost control to their thoughts and just felt. Kendall ran his left hand down the right side of Logan's body to the bottom of his t-shirt where he ran the hand back up underneath and touched skin. They both gasped at the small touch both feeling the heat. Kendall rested the hand on the brunettes hip bone gripping tightly as if he thought Logan was going to just disappear. Logan felt Kendall's other hand run up his body, feeling his chest before resting at the base of his neck. The movement was so possessive, so controlling that it turned Logan on even more and without realising it he bucked his hips up, his body wanting more friction. Something seemed to snap inside of Kendall then and he broke the kiss.

"God Logan i want you so fucking much" he growled before moving his lips to Logan's neck placing bruising kisses and nipping at the skin there. One particularly hard bite which broke the skin made Logan gasp and his body jolt upwards. Kendall's grip tightened around his neck to an almost painful pressure and it made Logan's body tense on instinct. He could barely breath.

"Kendall..." He gasped out but the blondes grip tightened even further making Logan cough slightly he brought his hands to Kendall's arm and tried to pull it off. Kendall stopped his actions on his throat and moved his hands grabbing both of Logan's and pinning them either side of his head on the bed. They looked into each other's eyes, Logan was still turned on despite feeling slight fear that Kendall was going to suffocate him. Kendall rolled his hips and Logan closed his eyes as a broken moan escaped his lips.

"Why have you never let this happen Logie, when you know how much i want you and i know you want me to?" Kendall said pleading. Logan opened his eyes meeting Kendall's, his gaze was intense and it made the smaller boy feel self conscious.

"i...i didn't want to ruin what we had... i still don't" Logan said honestly.

"But we could be so much better than we are now. I could make you so happy Logan" Logan wanted to cry. In a moments weakness he had given in and now he was going to have to hurt his best friend. He did want this but it was too close to home. If this went bad he would lose everything, his friends the band and most importantly Kendall. He could not handle that he needed the blonde, especially now. He opened his mouth to talk when they both heard James call from the living room.

"Come on Kendall i have been waiting forever we need to take Carlos for his check up" Kendall sighed.

"Are you going to be okay on your own? Are you sure you don't want to come? I would feel better if you were with me" Logan smiled at Kendall warmly. This is why he needed him. He was his safety.

"I'll be fine Kendall, go we can talk about this when you get back" Logan replied. He needed some alone time to think this through if he was going to have to break his best friends heart he needed time to think about how he was going to do it. Kendall leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Logan's cheek, it tickled and Logan laughed slightly making the green eyed boy smile at him adoringly.

"i love that sound" he whispered before releasing Logan's hands and leaving. A few seconds later he heard the door close and sighed. He had a few hours to himself so he decided to watch a film and get lost in other peoples fake lives rather than think about his own. He decided on the hangover because it always cheered him up and required no thought whatsoever.

The next thing he knew he was woken by a loud bang. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The film was on the credits and the room had that dull early afternoon mist. He checked his phone wondering if Kendall or James had called or text to say how it went. He was meet with a message from that unknown number. Logan stopped breathing for a second. He had completely forgotten about him. Almost. He sighed and opened the message.

"_Your cute when your asleep, so vulnerable and unsuspecting. Anyone could just walk right up to you and touch that gorgeous body of yours – the watcher"_

Logan shivered at the thought. It suddenly felt cold in the room and he no longer felt comfortable in the place. His message tone went off again.

"_Did you like the present i left you on your bed? – the watcher"_

Logan's heart sunk as he slowly cast his gaze to his bedroom door. He really didn't want to go up there but he had to. If someone else went in there before him he would have some explaining to do. And Carlos would surely never forgive him when he withheld information on his attack. He stood and slowly made his way towards his room. It had started to rain and he could hear the sound against the window which was playing up to the horror stereotype. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his ears and his skin was becoming clammy. His bedroom door was shut. He knew he had left it open which just confirmed that the stranger had been in his apartment. In his room. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He opened the door slowly taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second trying to stay calm. When he walked in he saw a box wrapped in blood red paper. He closed his door behind him feeling a little safer in the room for it before going over and sitting on the bed next to the box.

He opened it quickly deciding that it would be like a band aid. Inside was a single red rose that had black edges like it had been dipped in black paint. It was massive and gorgeous but sinister. There was a smaller box and a red envelope he open the box first. Inside was a necklace a lot like the one that had been taken from his bedside table. It was a circle and had a tribal pattern on the front and was on black fabric rather than a chain. He hated chains and it went through his head that the guy probably knew that. He picked the necklace up and felt something on the back. He turned it around and saw that the word "MINE" was craved neatly into the back. He felt the shiver creep up his spine again as he placed it back into the box and opened the envelope needing to get this over with. Inside the envelope was a blank card he open it and something fell to the floor. He lent down and picked it up. It was like a small booklet, perfectly square and was stapled together in the corner. With trembling hands he flipped open the first page and was greeted by a picture. The picture was of him sleeping in his bed and had the date on for a few days ago. He pulled his hand to his mouth feeling like he was going to be sick. He flipped to the next page which was a picture of him walking into the palm woods, the next one was one of him sun bathing by the pool but it was the last few that really pushed him over the edge. There was a picture of Katie coming out of her dance class which was a building down the road and she walked home alone from and a picture of Mama Knight at the supermarket alone at the bottom of the last page was the words "You can't be with them every second of everyday". He felt the vile rising in his throat and dropped the booklet bolting to the toilet. The vomit stung his throat as he expelled it from his body. He was heaving heavily feeling like not enough air was getting into his lungs. When he had finished he stood on shaky legs and brushed his teeth so the taste couldn't make him sick again.

He went back into his room and shoved everything back into the box and threw it under his bed. He sat down placing his head in his hands. What was he going to do? The safety of the people he loved was in his hands. Should he just go to the police? Would they catch him in time before he hurt someone else? He couldn't risk it. The guilt over Carlos had torn him up enough. He got his phone out and sent a message to the watch.

"_I don't want you to hurt them. What do i have to do? – Logan"_

"_Everything i want you too. But for now i want you to put the necklace i got you on. Think of it as a constant reminded of who you belong to – the watcher"_

"_I don't belong to anyone – Logan"_

"_Do i need to make my point with a little more force? – the watcher"_

Logan sighed and reached for the box under his bed he pulled the box with the necklace out and got it out, putting the empty box back in and hiding it under his bed again. He put the necklace on and as soon as it was done up it felt too heavy too hot.

"_It's on – Logan"_

"_That's my boy. Does it feel good to belong to someone? – the watcher"_

"_what do you think? – Logan"_

"_well since your alone and i have your attention maybe we should have some fun? – the watcher"_

"_i highly doubt anything you have in mind will be fun for me – Logan"_

"_But it will be fun for me and after all it's my game, my rules – the watcher"_

"_What do you want me to do? – Logan"_

"_I want you to accept the video call on the computer in your bedroom – the watcher"_

Just then Logan heard his computer make a bell sound to alert of a new e-mail or in this case a video call. He went to sit at his computer and saw a notification that "Logieswatcher123" was calling. He took a breath before accepting the call a massive box opened but instead of a face it had a blank white wall and no sound. He should have known really. He hated the fact that the person could see him right now and he couldn't see him. The text box at the bottom lit up with a message.

_Logieswatcher123 says: Good boy you are getting the hang of my game now._

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: Any chance of you showing your face so we can have a real conversation?_

_Logieswatcher123 says: good try but no. I like that i can see you and you can't see me. I like how it makes you feel, can see it._

Logan visibly shivered then kicked himself inside for the action he couldn't let this guy have all the power but he was in no position to have any at this time.

_Logieswatcher123 says: stop thinking and let's play _

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: what's the game?_

_Logieswatcher123 says: the watcher says. I say an action you do it simple._

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: ... okay._

_Logieswatcher123 says: good boy. The Watcher says take off your shirt._

Logan gasped before letting his head drop and hit the desk. He couldn't do this, he was shy at the best of times. But what would happen if he didn't do this. He thought of Katie and Muma Knight ending up like Carlos this guy had already proven that he was not afraid to take action could Logan really be that selfish and let his friends and family get hurt for his own pride all the time he was doing this no one would get hurt. That made his mind up for him and he choose to play along. He sighed as he took the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it on the floor. He felt so exposed and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Logieswatcher123 says: Never hide from me Logan, i don't like it uncross your arms now._

Logan did as he was told slowly feeling even more exposed as the cold air hit his skin.

_Logieswatcher123 says: good now tell me how you feel knowing that i am watching you right now._

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: vulnerable and on show, i don't like it._

_Logieswatcher123 says: i'm getting hard watching you Logie wish i could touch you right now. I wonder if i could get you to moan for me like you do in your sleep?_

Logan's eyes went wide and he gulped before typing back angrily.

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: i highly doubt that._

_Logieswatcher123 says: no need to get touchy. Here is how we are going to play today. I am going to tell you what i want to do to you and you are going to tell me your reactions call it cybersex the sooner you get me off the sooner it will be over if you don't play along however well...katie is at dance class right now._

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: okay i''m sorry that was uncalled for._

Logan didn't know why he apologised. Maybe to keep the guy happy, make him feel in control. He could do this he had had cyber sex before the sooner he got this guy off the sooner he could go and think of his next step he needed help he knew that.

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: so what do you want to do to me?_

There is a longer pause than usual and Logan worried that he had pissed the guy off by being so forward or maybe the guy liked it.

_Logieswatcher123 says: I want to get you alone in that apartment of yours, have you to myself no interruptions, no escape._

Logan got an idea how he could hurry this along something that he liked and hoped that this sick pervert would like it too. Role playing stories.

_Loganmicthellbtr1 says: I've just got back to the apartment, i've been at rehearsals all day and i've walked home in the rain alone. Everyone else has gone to the cinema so i am alone. I throw my bag onto the couch and hear a knock at the door ..._

_Loganswatcher123 says: you open the door and before you can even take a breath you are forced back into your apartment, you hear the door shut as you stumble backwards before i grab you by your t-shirt and slam you against the door hard. You gasp and try to call out but before you do i cover your mouth with a hand and hold you in place with the other hand on your hip. You stare at me wide eyed with those gorgeous deep eyes of yours and i melt a little. I am a complete stranger to you but when you look into my eyes something clicks inside of you and i feel familiar, right. _

Logan understands where he is trying to go with this. He is not stupid. This is his fantasy. And in his fantasy Logan wants him. He cringes inwardly trying not to let it show knowing that this guy was watching him intently. He could almost feel him.

_Loganmicthellbtr1 says: I am scared, petrified. I know that my fate rests in your hands, know you could do anything you wanted and i wouldn't be able to stop you. I know i'm alone, it's just you and me and there is no escape. Yet i can feel heat from how close he are. Can feel your breath on my face and it sends chills down my spine. I am breathing heavily as i watch you waiting for your next move feeling more vulnerable by the second._

_Logieswatcher123 says: I stare at you, watch the expressions cross your face, take in all the different emotions and i love it. I could watch you forever. But i need more i tell you that if you cry out i will kill you and you nod tears now springing from your eyes. On impulse i wipe a tear with the hand that was on your hip, you finch at the touch not knowing what to expect and watch as i take the finger into my mouth tasting your salty tears. I close my eyes moaning. I love how you taste. But i still need more, always need more from you Logan. I tell you to get on your knees for me and remove my hand from your mouth._

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: I gasp in air as you remove your hand but quickly still myself as not to upset you. We keep eye contact as you step back slightly and i drop to my knees against the wall You unbuckle your jeans and pull them to the floor along with your boxers. I become nervous and fidgety so You tell me to give you my arms which i do without hesitation. You take them and hold them against the wall with one hand and cut my chin with the other pulling my face up roughly to look you in the eye._

_Logieswatcher123 says: i love the sound that you make at the rough gesture and i realise then that i like hurting you as much as i think i would like pleasuring you. I tell you to please me and i will let you go. You look nervous, i know it's because you have never done this before i've watched you for a long time and know you better than you know yourself. You don't move so i slap you across the face hard, you don't go very far because of the way i am holding you and you whimper tears now streaming down your face. You move towards my hard cock and straight away take the tip into your mouth. I am on the edge, so turned on by your submission and pain that i need release and i need it quickly._

_Loganmitchellbtr1 says: You grab my hair with your free hand while the other still holds my arms again the wall and you pull my head back so it is flat against the wall where you want it. I moan around your cock at the pain and it sends vibrations through your cock. You force yourself all the way in on your first strike not caring about my comfort, the tip hits the back of my throat and i gag around you making you smile._

_Logieswatcher123 says: i start thrusting so hard you feel it bruising the back of your throat. I am coming apart quickly it all becoming too much. You are vulnerable and all mine and i'm using you like my dirty little whore. You are exactly where i want you and i take full advantage. It's not long before one deep thrust has me cumming down your throat and i growl at you too swallow every drop which you do. I pull out and you slump to the floor gasping for air. Your mine now and we both know this is not the end of it. _

Before Logan could type back the watcher logged off and the window closed. He thought it was strange at how abrupt it was and then he heard the door go and heard Muma Knight and Katie talking. It made his heart sink as he realised once again that this guy held all the cards. His phone went off again and it was a message from that dreaded unknown number.

"_You might want to go any take care of yourself in private xx – the watcher"_

Logan frowned then realisation hit him. He looked down and saw that he was painfully hard. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he felt all of his energy leave him. He had played right into this guys hands and he had done what he wanted to achieve. Logan needed to do something about this now before he got in so deep he could not get himself out of it.

"_Don't think into that, you disgust me – Logan"_

"_Then your body betrays your mind, Lucky for me it's your body i want to control first – the watcher"_

"_You never will i would willingly walk into hell itself than you control me – logan"_

"_You won't need to. I'll bring hell right to your door baby. Think of me as a demon, i'll rip you to pieces until your begging to be mine then i'll rebuild you into what i want you to be – the watcher"_

"_I've had enough of these games i'm going to the police so they can find you and put you where you belong – Logan"_

"_I belong between your legs Logan you will see do what you need to do but remember i'm not going anywhere and you might not like the results of your actions – the watcher"_

"_By the way the cyber sex was hot can't wait to do that to you for real – the watcher"_

He grabbed a towel and bolted to the bathroom where he took an ice cold shower refusing to touch himself. How the hell could that have turned him on. What had he done? He was going to the police first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The watcher POV.

He saw the pizza man approaching the Palmwoods and made sure that he walked in by his side.

"Hey man is that for 2J, Knight?" he asked in an excited voice. The pizza man was young and spotty and smelt funny. He was nothing like Logan, no one was. Ever since he had first laid eyes on him he had compared every single person he meet to Logan. The spotty teen looked at the delivery note and nodded.

"Amazing dude i'm starving, here" he made sure to hand him more than the pizza would be.

The guy looked a little hesitant and looked towards the elevator.

"Don't worry about the change" he said and the guy snapped around taking the money. He smiled to himself as he took the pizza from the man and walked off towards the elevator smirking to himself. He amazed himself sometimes at how sneaky he can be. He had already mashed the pills to a fine powder and as he got in the elevator he got the cap out of his pocket and put it on his head before sprinkling the pizza with enough of the powder to make a cow sleep all night. The elevator made a high pitched beeping sound to signal that it was at the floor he wanted. The walk to 2J was one he had done hundreds of time over the last months and he got that feeling of butterflies as he knew he was getting closer to the object of his obsession. Just before he knocked on 2J he made sure that his cap was lowered to cover his eyes and he pointed his face down as to hide as much of his appearance as he could.

Logan's POV

Logan was starving for the first time in a while he felt like he could eat. Mama Knight had gone out for the evening and ordered pizza on her way out as she was running late and he was actually looking forward to it. He had switched his computer off and turned his phone off. He knew what he had to do tomorrow was not going to be easy but at least he was safe with his friends tonight and he was determined to forget about the drama for one night, the calm before the storm. He was sitting on the sofa trying to find something on the tv that they could all watch when the doorbell rang. He looked around in a lazy manor to see if anyone was going to rush to answer the door. No such luck James was in the shower like he had been for the last hour, Carlos was snoozing on his bed and Kendall was attempting to tidy the mess in the bedroom they shared as it was his turn. Actually Logan always done it but he didn't mind. He sighed to himself and got up for the door.

He opened the door to a boy about his height with a bright red cap on. He was looking at a piece of paper ontop of the pizza box and Looking down so Logan could not see his face.

"Hi there" Logan said politely with a smile.

"Hi pizza for Knight?" The boy asked in a soft voice. He must be shy Logan thought to himself and it made him smile he understood that.

"Yeah, here don't worry about the change" Logan said as he held the note out. The boy took it and handed him the pizza and with a quick thanks was off.

"Okaaaaaay" Logan said to himself. As he closed the door.

"Guys Pizzas here" He shouted and laughed to himself as all 3 of them were in his space within seconds liked hungry wolves.

The watchers POV

As he stepped back into the elevator he took a breath trying to calm himself. It was so hard to be that close to Logan without reaching out and grabbing him. He was so close he could have taken him. There was no sign of the others even though he knew they were there. But he smiled to himself the best was yet to come he wasn't done playing with Logan yet. So even though he wanted nothing more than to take what he wanted he was going to be patient and have his fun before taking his prize he had to prove a point before Logan would willing be his.

It had not been easy to drug Logan. He had not really eaten for the last few days. He guessed it was because of him and he smiled at that. He loved that he was having an impact on the brunette already and there was so much more to come. To claim Logan as his own he knew he was going to have to do some stuff that was considered horrible but he also knew that it would be worth it when he looked into Logan's gorgeous brown eyes as he entered him for the first time. Or seeing fear cross his face when he finally lets him see him face to face. God he got hard thinking about it. Mama Knight had ordered pizzas in as she was going on a rare date. He had waited for what felt like weeks for the chance to do this and was grateful that she ordered them on her way out or he would not have known it was coming luckily he was ready and waiting for the chance. He sat on the bench outside and waited patiently until he knew it was safe to go back to 2J.

Logan's POV

Logan woke up with the sun shining through the cracks in the curtains and groaned. The first thing he noticed was the banging pain in his head. He felt like he had a hangover he felt groggy and slightly sick. Last night was strange after they had eaten the pizza they had agreed to watch fright night, an old horror film to Logan's disgust. He had got nearly to the end when he noticed that James and Carlos where already asleep on the floor. He had felt very sleepy himself and told Kendall who was also drifting off that he was going to bed. Kendall had nodded and turned the tv and lights off following him. They had gotten changed and into bed and been asleep soon after. Logan thought it was strange because it was only 930 and usually they stayed up so much longer than that especially if Muma Knight was out. It must have been the pizzas? A form of food potioning? But he knew that it wouldn't have come on that quick. He slowly went into the bathroom trying not to wake Kendall up who was out cold. He smiled to himself at how conked out Kendall looked and how cute before splashing his face with cold water and brushing his teeth. He went to get some breakfast as his stomach was making some funny noises. James and Carlos were still in the same place and there was no sign of Katie. She must still be at her friends, she had stayed there last night as a friend of Muma Knight had a girl of Katie's age she had argued saying she was old enough to stay with the boys but Muma Knight had insisted she needed to spend time with people her own age.

As he stepped into the kitchen he saw a note on the fridge from Mama Knight.

Gone shopping for the day with Clare.

Call me if you need me i'll bring some food back.

I know it's Saturday but please don't sleep all day boys.

Love ,Muma Knight.

Logan smiled to himself before thinking she must have left early. He opened the fridge and bent over to see what was in there. He gasped as he felt a shape pain on the back of his left shoulder blade. He stood up and reached over to touch the skin that hurt and felt bumps there. He shut the fridge and went to the bathroom, he took his shirt off and turned so he could see his back. What he saw made veil rise to his throat and his mind and body went into overdrive.

"Oh my god" he moaned before he threw his body towards the toilet and emptied his stomach. Tears were streaming down his face and he openly sobbed. He had been in the apartment again. He had touched him and he was powerless to stop him. He couldn't remember a thing, how could he not have woken up? How could no one else have woken up? Why had he not gone to the police straight away? Got the locks changed? He was pulled from his thought by his phone going off. He forced his body up wiped his mouth and went to the bedroom to read the message. He knew who it would be from.

_Good morning gorgeous sleep well? – The watcher._

The message struck a nerve inside of Logan and he had had enough.

"this ends now" he said to himself as he noticed Kendall stir.

_You're in a good mood considering today is the day your sick little game ends i'm going to the police. There is nothing you can say or do to stop me you have gone too far and i wont be bullied by a twisted person like you – Logan._

Logan pressed send and then went over to Kendall and shook him awake. He looked at his phone and realised that it was actually midday. He took and deep breath.

"What's up Logan, i'm shattered" Kendall moaned out as he turned over to try and go back to sleep.

"Kendall he was in here, in our room last night he... he touched me" Logan said quietly.

Kendall snapped back to face him and sat up giving him a scary look.

"What?" He said slowly and intimidating and in that second Logan didn't know if he was more scared of telling Kendall or keeping it to himself. He gulped.

" The... the watcher Kendall he was here he done this" Logan turned around and showed Kendall his shoulder.

Kendall's POV

He was fuming. His whole body was tense and stuck in position from pure fury.

"Are you fucking kidding me Logan" Kendall shouted. And instantly felt bad when he flinched.

"Get dressed we are going to the police right the fuck now" Kendall said and got up to wake the other two up.

That bastard had not only entered their home and touched his Logan but he had hurt him, marked him. He had scratched the words MINE into Logan's shoulder marking him as his own and it was not going to go any further. It had already gone too far and he had to protect the person he loved.


End file.
